


五次克林特送了托尼一件T恤，还有一次他没有

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint gives them to Tony, M/M, Tony's awesome T-shirts, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如题</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次克林特送了托尼一件T恤，还有一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 铁鹰情人节贺文，首发随缘，AO3存档

 

 

01

 

第一次发生在齐塔瑞入侵之后，而且是托尼先送了一件T恤给克林特。

 

“给我没问题吗？”刚从战斗背心里挣脱出来，胳膊上还缠着绷带的克林特轻松接过托尼抛过来的衣服，有点狐疑地盯着眼前这位才刚刚认识几个小时不到的阔佬。托尼耸耸肩，很不在意地挥了挥手。

 

“拿去穿吧，反正我的T恤无论如何也穿不完，这件不知道在衣橱里面躺了多长时间了。”

 

虽然这么说，但克林特很怀疑托尼话里的真实性，因为这件暗红色的T恤看起来有点年头了，原本胸口无论怎样的印花早就被洗褪了色，但布料仍然柔软舒适，散发着一股清香的手工肥皂的味道。只不过托尼带着一种特别让人信服的笑容看着克林特，于是弓箭手耸耸肩，穿上了这件T恤。

 

两天后，复仇者重新聚在纽约送索尔和洛基以及宇宙魔方离开地球，克林特不知在想什么，又一次穿上了这件T恤。他和托尼在这次会面中没多少交流，但当克林特和娜塔莎一起出现时，他看到托尼在墨镜后面的眼睛亮了起来。

 

从那之后托尼的笑容总是时不时出现在克林特脑海中，弓箭手一直感觉自己欠对方一件T恤。他从没在穿着上做过多少考虑，因为神盾有着严格的着装标准，他即便在私人时间也习惯了穿印有老鹰标志的黑色制服T恤。但如果换成其他等价的东西，克林特还真送不出手，毕竟对方是这个世界上最有钱的人（大概没有）之一。这事一直萦绕在他的心头像某种难以愈合的伤口，直到两个月后，在他被神盾一系列专家翻来覆去彻底研究并终于开出任务绿灯后，克林特在赫尔辛基的街头小摊上看到了一件T恤。

 

那不是什么好东西，纯粹是为赚游客钱的文化衫，但那件卡其色的T恤上印了一头特别滑稽戴着墨镜的红鼻子驯鹿，怀里抱着一个酒瓶。不知为什么克林特看着这件T恤突然想起了托尼，于是他在这个小摊面前耽误了半分钟，买下了这件T恤，并且在任务结束回总部前直接通过当地邮局寄给了当时住在马里布的托尼。

 

托尼从没向他或者向任何人提起过这件事，但不久后他又一次出现在神盾总部时身上正穿着克林特送给他的这件T恤，外面套了件休闲西装，鼻梁上甚至架着一副和驯鹿同款的墨镜。娜塔莎毫不留情地批判着托尼的穿着品位，但他只是一边回嘴一边笑着看向克林特，挑着眉毛好像这是他们之间最了不起的秘密。

 

 

02

 

从那之后这就成了克林特的习惯，无论去哪里出任务，他总会给托尼买件T恤，而对方也从没给他发个信息说“嘿兄弟，你不觉得一般人都寄明信片吗？”。他也没把他这个突然萌生的小小爱好告诉过任何人，毕竟科尔森牺牲后不再有谁注意克林特的举动，而这段时间里娜塔莎被分配给罗杰斯队长，帮他努力适应二十一世纪的生活，所以克林特恢复了他曾经的独行侠身份，除了接二连三的任务之外，生活只剩下在一个又一个的城市街头寻找着合适的T恤。

 

第二件T恤出现在巴塞罗那的街头，在圣家堂旁边有一家小店挂满了各式各样的T恤，克林特进去转了一圈，很快被一面墙上五颜六色的T恤吸引了目光。那面墙上挂着的全都是超级英雄主题的T恤，胸口印花全都是类似高迪风格的色块拼嵌出的人物图案，最显眼的就是挂在最中间的复仇者们。克林特一眼扫过去就看到了钢铁侠和美国队长，绿色的浩克也相当显眼。他没看到鹰眼，不过这也在克林特的预料之中，毕竟网络上基本没有关于他和娜塔莎的影像资料，但人们总会对队伍里唯一一名女性格外关心。他盯着那件黑底红黄两色图案的钢铁侠T恤看了好久，最后把它买了下来，像上次一样寄给了托尼。

 

几周后他在爱丁堡的一个报刊亭里看到了一本非常高端的男性时尚杂志，封面正是托尼。他举起戴着战衣喷射器装置的右手，朝镜头摆出钢铁侠最经典的动作，而身上正穿着克林特送他的那件T恤。封面写了杂志内部有对托尼·斯塔克的独家访谈，出于好奇克林特拿起一本翻了翻。

 

记者问的问题无外乎关于钢铁侠的诞生，托尼对自己另一个身份的看法以及齐塔瑞之战，克林特看到比较敏感的话题托尼全部用玩笑一笔带过，对所有的问题他最长的一个回答是倒数第二个：

 

“ _记者：我看到您穿了一件印有钢铁侠的_ _T_ _恤来面对我们的镜头，斯塔克先生，而且据我猜测这件T_ _恤大概不是斯塔克集团的旗下产物。您对此感想如何，是觉得自豪还是觉得这是种侵权行为？_

_托尼·斯塔克：（大笑）亲爱的，你想太多了。首先我要说我对这种人们把我的头像或者全身像印在自己胸前的行为表示支持。当然，斯塔克集团的确对钢铁侠的形象进行了注册，但超级英雄本来就是鼓励人们追求更好的生活，如果有人能用他们的创造力赚点钱的话，我除了支持没有别的。再说这件我穿这件T_ _恤来没有任何其他目的，纯粹因为这是我一个朋友送我的，而我最近见不到他。我想让他看到我穿这件T_ _恤的样子，而你们的杂志在全世界很多国家都有销售。所以，送我这件T_ _恤的那位，无论你现在在哪里，我想让你知道，我爱死你送我的这件T_ _恤了。_ ”

 

克林特对着这段话笑着摇了摇头，翻回封面时托尼正扬着眉毛看着他笑得一脸得意。他的任务不允许他买下这本杂志，于是克林特掏出手机，拍了一张封面的托尼。他突然感觉心情好多了。

 

 

03

 

第三件T恤出现在日本京都。当时他已经做完了任务，正在等神盾的撤离小组接他回总部，还有一个多小时他闲着没事就在附近散步。安全屋的附近有一处不小的寺庙，虽然克林特对任何宗教都不感冒，但那里无比幽静的环境让他非常喜欢，他在美国找不到这种能让心灵平静下来的地方，无论何时身边总围绕着各种各样的声音。

 

心血来潮，他在寺庙周围绕了一圈，虽然没进寺庙去但走到了山脚下的小镇，那里有不少给寺庙募捐的义卖。克林特只会一点在纽约用来点日式料理外卖的日语，而这里的人看起来也没人会讲英语，于是他只是绕着圈在各个摊位走来走去，同时用尴尬的笑容以及摇头应对无比热情的义卖大妈。

 

紧接着，他在最后几个摊位看到了几件T恤，上面印着几句他看不懂的文字，但看起来和旁边貌似平安符的东西差不多。纠结了片刻，他小心翼翼指着一件T恤，问向摊位后面一直礼貌地看着他的摊主：

 

“这件——”他决定用最慢的速度和最清晰的发音说英语，而不是试着讲日语，“是什么意思？”

 

看着对方茫然的目光，他不得不重复了整整三遍。直到最后摊主估计也没听懂，但他估计明白了克林特的意思，举起自己的拇指：

 

“很好，很好。”摊主的英语非常糟糕，但还是比克林特的日语要好多了，“幸运。”

 

克林特想着在齐塔瑞之战中几乎没能活着回来的托尼，以及他最开始成为钢铁侠的原因，叹口气买下了那件T恤。回到总部后他请会日语的同事帮他翻译了T恤上的字，终于明白上面写着“神明佑护，一生平安”之类的话。克林特怀疑托尼会相信除了他本人之外的任何神明，但他无论如何还是送出了这件T恤，并且希望他在今年余下的时光里别再遇到什么危险的事，也别再让神盾上上下下头痛了。

 

 

04

 

第四件T恤早就在克林特的行李包里装了好久，但他一直没来得及把它寄出去。当先锋科技的导弹击中托尼的马里布大宅时克林特正在世界的另一端，与西非的高温和野生动物殊死搏斗，等他再次回到文明世界的怀抱时一切已经尘埃落定，托尼甚至已经做完了取出胸口反应堆的手术，此刻正在复仇者大厦修养。

 

所以这次，当克林特返回神盾总部并得到来之不易的三天假期时，他仅仅犹豫了半天就带着那件T恤去了纽约市中心。他身上并没有任何身份证明，但托尼的电子管家JARVIS在他一踏入大厦正门的时候就亲切地问候了他，并指引他乘电梯进入专属于复仇者的楼层。有着英国口音的人工智能彬彬有礼地通知他托尼正在顶层套房的客厅，并邀请克林特上楼。

 

电梯门开启后克林特一眼就看到托尼正窝在沙发上，头发乱的像个鸟窝，腿上放了一个巨碗，一边看电视一边往嘴里塞爆米花。他一看到克林特就激动地站了起来，把爆米花洒了一沙发，但托尼根本不在乎，几乎连蹦带跳朝克林特的方向走了过来。

 

“嘿，好久不见。”半个月前刚死里逃生的男人虽然脸色很差，但状态很好。他笑着拍了拍克林特的肩膀，把他直接拽向沙发。“要和我一起来看吗？我正在重刷《2001太空漫游》。”

 

克林特没看过这部电影，因为他不是什么科幻粉，这电影一听就不是他的风格，但实在是很适合托尼，而且很适合他手里的这件T恤。所以在他被托尼连拖带拽按到沙发上另一块没有爆米花的区域之后，克林特清了清嗓子，有些尴尬地把手里的T恤递给托尼。

 

“这是送你的。”这不是他第一次送T恤给托尼，但这的确是他第一次当面送出去。托尼朝他眨了眨眼睛，好像他完全不明白克林特在说什么，但他很快反应过来，这次没有墨镜遮盖的眼睛又一次亮了起来，咧着嘴展开手里的T恤。

 

这件T恤大概是克林特买过最不好看的一件，也是和他的任务地点最没关系的一件，纯白的T恤上印着粗糙的涡轮形状图案，下面印了“虫洞与时间旅行”几个字。这是他在去西非之前从洛杉矶买的，他当时只想去买杯咖啡，却正好路过某个科学研讨会的主会场建筑，门口正好有人在卖这种T恤。他想起托尼以及他那些奇怪的科学家爱好，就顺手买了一件，虽然任务紧急他一直等到现在才送出。

 

但托尼看着这件T恤的表情根本不像他在看一件由白色粗棉布和洗一次就会不见的印花所组成的衣物，而是像某种历经三个月由最巧手的裁缝精心制作的定制西装。他三下两下拔掉自己身上那件印着李小龙头像的黑色T恤，一边皱眉一边穿上克林特刚送他的这件。

 

“怎么了？”克林特看他脸色不太好。

 

“没事，忘了自己刚做完手术。”托尼按了按自己的胸口，表情突然有点遗憾。“见鬼，我甚至有点后悔自己把反应堆取出来了。这件T恤配上反应堆的效果应该相当好看。”

 

克林特除了摇头之外不知道该说什么，于是靠在沙发上和托尼一起看起了电影。他把三天假期全都花在复仇者大厦里，陪托尼看了整整三天科幻电影，吃了大概有几公斤爆米花。

 

 

05

 

第五件T恤并非来自任务地点，而就来自纽约，复仇者大厦附近的某个小礼品店。虽然新的一年已经过去了一个月，但各种各样和2013年有关的纪念品仍然摆的满店都是。于是在某天晚上，当托尼和克林特从附近一家私人小酒吧喝得醉醺醺的往大厦走，正好路过这家临近深夜还没打样的礼品店时，两个人对视了一眼就一起走了进去。

 

店主正坐在柜台后面一心一意地看手机，根本没朝他俩扫一眼，也绝对没认出他们其中之一就是这个世界上最有钱的人以及这附近最高建筑物的拥有者。当然托尼完全不在意这种事情，他笑嘻嘻地搂着同样头重脚轻的克林特，两个人站在礼品架前面满是赞叹地观赏。

 

“喔，杯子。”克林特指着一个印有硕大彩虹色2013的杯子咯咯笑着。

 

“喔，打火机。”托尼指着一个同样粗制滥造的2013打火机。

 

“喔，日记本。”

 

“喔，T恤！”

 

两个人又对视一眼，不约而同爆发出一阵爆笑声。克林特听到身后老板不满地啧了一声，但他根本不在乎，而是一把扯下眼前印着花里胡哨的星条旗图案以及硕大2013的T恤，转身拍到老板的柜台前。

 

“这是我，”他一边付钱一边拍着托尼的肩膀说道，“送你的礼物，新年礼物。新年快乐，兄弟。”

 

“你也新年快乐。新新新新新年快乐！！！”

 

他俩付完钱后一起抓起柜台上的T恤，在老板的白眼中跌跌撞撞地走出店门。一月底纽约的冬夜仍然很冷，他俩喝醉后又在小店的暖气中憋了一头汗，这下直接被风一吹都清醒了不少。克林特用一只手揉揉自己有些跳疼的太阳穴，突然发现他抓着T恤，但托尼抓着的是……他的手。

 

接下来的事虽然很模糊，但事后克林特觉得绝不该归为酒精的冲动，因为当托尼吻过来的时候他能感受到对方的手心全都是汗，而自己搂过去的手也在微微颤抖。他在寒风里感受着托尼的胡茬摩擦着自己的下巴，回忆起每次托尼看着自己笑起来的样子，闭上眼睛回吻过去。

 

在一来一往之间新买的T恤已经被揉出了不少褶皱，但第二天早上当克林特从托尼的豪华大床上醒来时，发现托尼坐在他身旁玩平板，身上穿的就是这件新买的T恤。

 

 

+1

 

克林特从不过情人节，但很显然对托尼·斯塔克来说这个节日相当重要，因为此时此刻这位多年来享有花花公子头衔的阔佬正坐在克林特位于神盾总部医疗室的病房里，而他们的身边摆满了托尼不知如何偷运进来的玫瑰花和巧克力。

 

“情人节快乐。”托尼摘下风骚的粉红色眼镜，低头在克林特的额头上吻了一下，而弓箭手哼了一身作为回应。因为失血过多，他干裂的嗓子让他基本说不出什么，而血管里流淌的无数药物更是让他头晕目眩，只能躺在这里努力抬起眼皮看向托尼。

 

“我有个礼物要给你，克林特。”托尼边说边从床头的一束玫瑰花里变魔术一般掏出一个长条盒子，瞥了一眼克林特放在身旁仍然打着石膏的手，亲自为他揭开盒盖。盒子里面铺了一层相当奢华的深红色天鹅绒，而上面静静躺着一支箭头——一支克林特从没见过的箭头。

 

“我为你新设计了一种箭头，但我绝对不要告诉你它能做什么。等你伤好了，我们一起去靶场看看我的创意有多厉害，怎么样？”

 

托尼微笑着合上盒盖，挡住克林特恋恋不舍的目光。在他们目光交错时克林特昏昏沉沉的脑子突然想起了什么，睁大了双眼。托尼也意识到他的表情不对，因为他的手立刻贴过来覆上克林特难得完好无损的下颌，轻轻摸了摸那里逐渐蓄起来的胡茬。

 

“嘿，出什么事了？”他轻声问道，“如果可以的话，用你的眼神告诉我，让我猜一猜？”

 

“我……”克林特努力咳嗽了一声，开口时感觉喉咙里面有火在烧，“我毁了送你的礼物。”

 

他没有忘记情人节，而且他还准备了一份礼物，一件粉色的T恤，上面印着一个正在射箭的丘比特，下面有一行字“为什么丘比特总把箭射在屁股上，人们却感觉心里一痛？”。这是一件绝赞的情人节礼物，托尼绝对会非常喜欢，但当克林特腹部中弹时他一时间根本找不到绷带或者任何东西，只能用那件漂亮的T恤堵住伤口。

 

“T恤上面……全是血，被扔了。”他最后嘶声说了这么几个字，垂下眼帘。

 

“嘿，克林特。”托尼覆在他下颌的手轻轻用力，抬起他的下巴，让他看到那双巧克力色眼睛里的神情有多严肃，多温暖。“我才不要那种情人节礼物，用它救你一命是它被制造出来最有用的用途了。你能想象到如果在情人节那天我的情人失血过多而死，但我还收到他送我的情人节礼物是件多么恐怖的事吗？所以如果下次还遇到这种情况，千万别犹豫，用尽一切办法活下来才是最重要的。”

 

“但是……我没有礼物。”克林特悄声回答道。

 

“谁说没有？我有世界上最棒的情人节礼物。”托尼扬起嘴角凑过来，吻了吻克林特干裂的嘴唇。“你看，连丘比特都属于我。”


End file.
